Juggernaut
Juggernaut Seriously, just use this These fearsome warriors are masters of the largest handheld weaponry. While gunslingers fight with extreme precision, these hot-blooded warriors wield ridiculously large weapons and use their force of personality to fuel their might as they fight with the mighty cannons. Juggernauts are the loudest and most prominent in most battlefields, able to accomplish great acts with their massive guns and take out even greater enemies. Role: The role of the Juggernaut depends on her loadout, but most of her weapons attack in a wide area of effect. Juggernauts with scatter weapons or firedrakes tend to stay closer to the front and shatter their enemies’ morale single-handedly while the ones with more accurate weapons instill fear from far, far behind. As such, all Juggernauts are great at taking down multiple enemies at once. Weapon Proficiencies: Juggernauts are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, all firearms, and light and medium armour. Siege Gunsmith At 1st level, the Juggernaut gains the gunsmithing feat as a bonus feat. In addition to its normal abilities, the Gunsmithing feat also allows firearm siege engine ammunition to be crafted at 25% of the price at level 10. Jury Rig (Ex) At 1st level, as a standard action the Juggernaut can remove the broken condition from a single firearm she is currently wielding, as long as that condition was gained by a firearm misfire. This ability can be done a number of times equal to the CHA modifier of the wielder per day. Teamwork feats At 2nd level, the Juggernaut gains a bonus teamwork feat and can share it for a number of rounds equal to the Juggernaut’s CHA modifier to any ally within 60ft. She gains another teamwork feat every 4 levels after 2nd. Siege Tactic (Ex) At 4th level, the Juggernaut can perform extraordinary acts a number of times per day equal to her CHA modifier. All tactics are standard actions unless noted. She can learn a new siege tactic at 4th level, and every 4 levels after 4th.Warning shot: The Juggernaut fires a cone-affecting weapon into the air and the area of effect turns from a cone to a radius half of the original range. The Juggernaut is not affected by this attack. Impacting shot: The Juggernaut fires a non-scatter weapon and can perform a combat maneuver on the enemy, if it hits. The CMB is equal to the Juggernaut’s base attack bonus + DEX modifier. True shot: With this siege tactic, the attack gains a +20 to the attack roll, as if benefiting from the spell True Strike. Inspiring shot: The Juggernaut fires her weapon into the air and gives all allies within 60ft a morale bonus to attack and damage rolls equal to her CHA modifier for 1 round.Demoralizing shot: The Juggernaut fires her weapon and can make an intimidate roll to demoralize all foes within 60ft. She gains a bonus to this equal to her Juggernaut level. Mighty Cannon (Ex) At 5th level, the Juggernaut can wield two handed ranged weapons intended for one size category larger, or one normal-sized two-handed firearm in one arm. Large culverins and firearms and their associated siege versions knocks the wielder prone and gets a -4 to attack rolls. If she assumes a stance as a move action, she does not get knocked prone when she fires. Large culverins and firearms and their associated siege versions, but the penalty to fire is reduced by her STR modifier, to a minimum of 0. Assuming the stance causes the wielder to be immobilized. At level 15, the wielder can move at half speed with the stance. At level 20, she can move at full speed. A Medium double hackbut counts as a Large weapon when carried instead of being mounted. Siege Master At 5th level, the Juggernaut gains Siege Engineer as a bonus feat even if she does not meet its prerequisites. Strong Arm (Ex) At 7th level, a Juggernaut gains the ability to load her weapons faster by one step. This stacks with the rapid reload feat to a minimum of a move action if the original reload speed is a full-round action or greater. Greater Cannon (Ex) At 15th level, a Juggernaut can wield Large-sized direct fire siege weapons without penalty and counts as large-sized for calculating reload time (counts as 4 crew), assuming she could somehow carry one. The wielder is knocked prone and suffers a -4 (minus strength modifier, minimum 0) penalty to hit unless she is in the stance.The special abilities granted for being in stance are the same as in the Mighty Cannon table. Greater Siege Tactic (Ex) At 19th level, the Juggernaut unlocks all siege tactics and can choose one greater siege tactic from the list below. All greater siege tactics are standard actions unless noted. A Juggernaut can do this once per day. Overkill: The Juggernaut fires any siege weapon with Vital Strike and can choose to forgo any area of effect to maximize the damage die. Focus fire: By designating a target via shooting it, all attacks against the target made by other creatures bypasses the target’s DR for 1 round if the Juggernaut could bypass it. Grand Cannon (Ex) At 20th level, a Juggernaut can wield Huge-sized siege weapons without penalty assuming she could somehow carry one. The wielder is knocked prone and suffers a -4 (minus strength modifier, minimum 0) penalty to hit unless she is in the stance. The special abilities granted for being in stance are the same as in the Mighty Cannon table.